


Feel What I Feel

by misura



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Spock decides to handle being sex pollened with logic.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Feel What I Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Spock's voice sounded a bit strained as he said, "It seems the substance we have just inhaled lowers one's inhibitions well below a point where I could be certain that, were you to decide my affections no longer welcome, I would be able to withdraw."

"Yes," Uhura said. She felt the effects herself but she suspected it made Spock feel better to describe what was happening out loud.

"It would therefore be prudent for me to leave at once," Spock said, rising, but she rose with him and grabbed his hands, saying, "Stay," - plea as much as command.

He stayed.


End file.
